The Truth
by Tori Sohma
Summary: Asami suspects her dad is up to something, and confronts him about it. Based off episode 6.


**A/N: After episode 6 I gotten this idea. Also I been thinking that sinc ein the episode they aid new technologies were helping anon. Wh the richest new technology guy? Asami's father. So here you go :)**

* * *

"Dad?" Asami knocked on his office door. Her face was a mess, so was her hair. Right now she didn't care though. The championship of the pro-bending match, the Equalists. Especially with what that guy Anon said.

"Yes Asami come in."

She walked in to find her dad buried in paperwork. He looked up and smiled, then his expression turned to one that was worried. "Dear, what happened?"

"The Equalists were at the pro-bending match, they took out the metal-benders, Dad." She sat down on a chair next to her father's desk.

"Oh Asami." Her dad placed a hand on her knee. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No I just need to talk about this, to somebody. Mako he got electrocuted, the whole team actually. Mako saved me when I was in there.." Asami smiled for a moment thinking about the moment she and Mako had.

_Everyone was screaming, rushing for the doors. Asami looked frightened and screamed for Mako, Bolin, even Korra. She needed to know that Mako was safe, she needed it. She rushed down towards the Arena and saw Mako stand up behind a pillar. Knowing what to do she started running towards the door. Adrenaline pumped though her veins, This was turning into a war. Benders, vs. non-benders. She suddenly got grabbed by behind, kicking behind her she screamed. Growing up her father didn't want her participating in martial arts. Now she wish she had. The chi-blocker behind her held a hand up to her throat. "Now what do we have here?"_

"_Let her go." A voice growled to her left. Looking he saw Mako, arms of fire, read to attack. The chi-blocker chuckled and let her drop, charging at Mako. Mako punched fire twice and then a third time threw the chi-clocker off the side of the stands. You couldn't hear if he hit the water or not. She was hoping he hit the side though. Standing up she signed and ran to Mako._

"_Thankyou so much."_

"_It's no problem. Now let's get you out of here." Mako grabbed her hand and started running, throwing fire at every person in a mask. Her savior. _

"Asami?" Her father spoke snapping her out of her memory.

"Oh yes father. That isn't all what I wanted to say. What I found strange was that I heard that the Equalists had uses of new technology." Her father gulped when he heard his daughter say that.

"N-Now why would you believe that?"

"It's true isn't it." Asami stood up. "Father tell me the truth!"

"It is. I did it to protect us dear." Hiroshi tried calming down his daughter. He knew it was wrong to help Amon, but he had to.

"Then explain to me why. Tell me why you would work with such horrible people. People who tried to kill me!"

Sighing he said. "Sit down please"

Asami crossed her arms across her chest but sat down none the less. "So?" She gave him the 'explain' look.

"It started a few years back, they threatened me. They were powerful then too. The Equalists and Anon were still hiding, but they were and are powerful."

Asami nodded in understanding. "Go on." She urged.

"A few years ago, Amon's lackeys came to me. They threatened you Asami. I did this to protect you. If I let them use my technology, we get profits, you get to be safe. We don't have to lose eachother. I did this for your mother. I need you safe Asami..." Hiroshi looked down, then at his daughter with tears in his eyes. "I can't lose you too."

"Oh daddy..." Aami got up and went over to her father; hugging him around the shoulders.

"Please.." He pleaded. "Just keep this to yourself, let me protect our family."

Hesitating she replied. "Yes father."

"Good." Hiroshi kissed the top of his daughter's head. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's fine." Asami stood up and headed towards the door. "I love you dad, don't worry. I won't tell anyone. You won't lose me like you lost mom."

As Asami exited, Hiroshi rubbed his temples. "I love you too Asami..." He whispered to himself as the door to his office shut.


End file.
